THE LOVABLE CHASE
by helovestowrite
Summary: WELL ITS BASICALLY THE FUN OF THE KUNOICHI WOMEN HUNTING DOWN OUR FAVORITE YELLOW HAIRED BASTARD NARUTO... NARUTOxHAREM AND SOME YAOI DON'T WORRY ITS THE FUNNY YAOI ......NO SASUKE ISN'T GETTING NARUTO SO DON'T ASK... RATINGS MAY CHANGE SO YEAH
1. Chapter 1

**The lovable chase**

**I don't own Naruplo.**

**/ means inner thoughts or kyuubi/**

**It was a fine day in Konoha for almost everybody. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't so lucky.Want to know why??? Well it seems after returning from a five year trip with the perverted sannin he had gain the charms and looks of his old man the FOURTH HOKAGE.(Don't worry I'm making it official he's Naruto's Dad.)He had it good with the ladies both young and old. That's where our story starts...**

**" Hey old hag where are you???" asked Naruto.**

**" Would you stop calling me that?" said Tsunade.**

**"Listen you gotta help me someone's..."**

**" OH NARU-KUN WHERE ARE YOU SWEETIE??" said a dangerous voice.**

**"Yeep hide me old hag."**

**"Fine Naruto but you have to take care of yourself from now on."**

**"Deal."**

**"Hide in the closet over there."**

**Then came in not one but two ladies on with an oversized coat and another wearing a fishnet clothes.**

**" Hey hokage lady have you seen our Naru-kun?" asked a miss Anko.**

**" WAIT A MINUTE , YOU TWO ARE CHASING NARUTO?"**

**" Well yeah miss hokage but its not what you think."said Kurenai blushing.**

**"Yeah right. Anyways he's hiding in the closet."**

**" Thanks." Anko said.**

**" Curse you old hag." Naruto said as he is being dragged away by the ladies for who knows what.**

**That was the daily routine, whether it was Ayame and Hinata teaming up, Anko and Kurenai, Sakura and Ino, or Ten-ten and Temari it seemed after all those years Naruto got that attention he wanted .**

**" Man sometimes I wonder how Sasuke dealt with this."**

**/Go ask him idiot./**

**"Shut up baka fox!!!"**

**/You asked me and I gave you the answer stupid./**

**"Sometimes I want to kill you foxy."**

**/Yeah well I want to kill you kit but our dreams aren't coming true./**

**Meanwhile a brooding Sasuke spied on Naruto and well he hated that Naruto stole his fangirls and the respect he believes he deserves and also he's very gay for Naruto.**

**"Yo, dobe."**

**" Hey teme just the girl I wanted to see."**

**/ OH MY GOD NARU -KUN IS TALKING TO US, BE COOL./**

**" What did you want to talk to me for, loser??"**

**" Its about the fangirls I have."**

**" Oh boy."**

**" You see I haven't been able to shop for food , buy some new clothes or train because they have been trying to rape me!!!"**

**" Quite a dilemma you got there , dobe." said Sasuke.**

**" So what did you do when you had fangirls, Sasgay?"**

**" If your going to insult me then why bother helping you?"said Sasuke smirking.**

**" Fine then I'll ask Shikamaru at least he's smart."**

**/OH NO NARU-KUN'S LEAVING US!!!/**

**" Wait dobe I didn't say I wasn't going to help you."**

**" Wait a minute you just said why should I bother helping you?" said Naruto.**

**" Look do you want me to help you or not?"**

**" Nah forget it I'll ask Kakashi-sensei he will know more than you Sasgay."**

**Then Sasuke was left there to cry for how he lost his long love...**

**First Chapter down, geez writing three stories at the same time is a bitch but just testing my writing skills** **so hopefully people think its decent...**


	2. AYAME AND HINATA PART ONE

**The Lovable Chase**

**I don't own Naruto but will try to buy it out...no i bought a piece of cake instead.**

**/means inner thoughts, or kyuubi/**

**Ayame and Hinata**

**It was a beautiful day , in Konoha and Hinata had finished doing her daily work as the head ruler of the Hyuuga clan.After earning her way she finally gained the respect of her younger sister and most importantly her father. She was hungry so she decided to go to Ichiraku's ramen shop, Naruto's favorite. Naruto, she had never stopped being in love with him, hell she started feeling more in love for the guy and that usually doesn't happen.**

**"Oh hello Ayame." said Hinata.**

**But Ayame looked lost like she had seen something perfect that made her fall in love.**

**" Ayame are you there?"**

**" H-H-Hinata...N-N-Naruto's back and he is so godly sexy."**

**Hinata was in shock Naruto was back after five years he seemed to have gain the looks of a god** **if Ayame said was true.**

**" I have to have him." said Ayame.**

**" W-W-What?" said Hinata.**

**" Don't worry I'll share with you I mean we have become friends and we both care about Naruto."**

**" So what are you going to do?"asked Hinata.**

**" We're going to tie him up and have delicious fun with him." said Ayame.**

**Both girls then started to laugh evilly which caused civilians to sweatdrop.**

**Meanwhile other side of town...**

**Naruto started to sneeze.**

**" Geez I seemed to have caught a cold."**

**" Stop worrying about your cold and help me with my research." said Jiraiya.**

**" Screw you pervert I'm out of here. This time only you get the punishment."**

**" Fine more for me I always say."**

**So Naruto had walked around a bit when he spotted Sakura and Ino hanging out at a store outside.**

**" Naruto is that you?" asked Ino.**

**" Yep nice to see you Ino, Sakura." said Naruto.**

**Both Sakura and Ino were stunned. Not only was Naruto less loud and more mature but he was looking like a hot tamale or something like that.**

**" N-N-NARUTO IS THAT REALLY YOU?" asked Sakura.**

**" Yep the one and only Sakura-chan." said Naruto.**

**Sakura began to blush a deep red cause he added the chan suffix. Oh and Ino was very jealous of course.**

**" Well love to stick around and talk to you two lovely ladies but I gotta get to the Hokage's so laters." Then Naruto puffed out.**

**Ino and Sakura looked at each other. It was the look when they competed for Sasgay but now it was for Naruto.**

**" YOU VERSUS ME, FOREHEAD!!!"**

**" YOUR ON PIG, BUT JUST TO WARN YOU NARUTO LOVES ME!!!"**

**"YEAH RIGHT HE DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR A DATE ANYMORE, FACE IT HE GOT OVER YOU!!!"**

**"WELL EVEN IF HE DID GET OVER ME I'M GOING TO WIN HIS HEART AND NOT YOU PIG!!!"**

**"FOREHEAD!!!"**

**"PIG!!!"**

**"FOREHEAD!!!"**

**"PIG!!!"**

**" Why don't we just share?" asked Ino.**

**" Huh?" was all Sakura.**

**" Yeah cause I don't feel like we would get anywhere alone."**

**" Ok I accept." said Sakura.**

**" Ok here's the plan..."**

**Back to Hinata and Ayame...**

**"Ok here comes Naru-kun ready?"said Ayame.**

**" Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Hinata.**

**" Yeah it will work...Its a strong rope that even a great ninja like Naruto can't escape from."**

**" Soon we will be the next Mrs. Uzumaki." said both Ayame and Hinata out loud.**

**Will the plan work?**

**Am I obvious??**

**Does this story suck??**

**Do I look like a duck???**

**To be continued so ride on my brothas...**


	3. AYAME AND HINATA PART TWO

**The Lovable Chase**

**Don't own Naruto or spacecows.**

**/means inner thoughts or kyuubi/**

****

**Ayame and Hinata Part Two**

**Naruto didn't know what had happened to him. He had been ask to help Ayame and when he headed to the back of the ramen shop someone hit him over the head with a frying pan. This was embarrassing situation because he thought he finally had overcome his retardedness. Guess not...**

**" What the hell why am I tide up?" asked Naruto.**

**/" Guess you're still pretty stupid kit."/**

**" Screw you bastard wolf."**

**/HEY DON'T CALL ME A WOLF JACKASS!!!"/ **

**" Why it bothers you, you hairy ugly looking wolf."**

**/" Shut up lame brain, that's it I'm gone for now jerk."/**

**" Oh did the mighty kyuubi got his mouth shut by the brat.."said Naruto with a smirk.**

**"..." was all kyuubi could think of so he left.**

**Back in the real world, Naruto noticed two figures walking towards him and looked like they were swinging their hips.**

**" Who's there?" asked Naruto.**

**" OH NARU-KUN WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH YOU!!!" and out of the dark came out Ayame.**

**" Oh hi Ayame-chan. This a funny way to have fun but um we could get some ice cream or hang out by the Hokage mountains if you want** **to have fun."**

**" Oh no Naru-kun we planned something that involved all three of us naked and ..." and with that came out Hinata with a bright red blush on her face.**

**" Hinata is that you? Wait a minute you seriously can't think of doing that?"**

**" Why not?" asked the girls.**

**" Its not that I'm gay its just that I feel like..." then help came...**

**Choji busted through a door with an M-17 assault rifle shooting in the air while screaming" YEEHAW THE CALVARY'S ARRIVED!!!" with a texan accent.**

**" Choji thank god for saving me." said Naruto.**

**" YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE !!!" said the two girls.**

**" NARUTO BUDDY TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT TO DISTRACT THEM LITTLE LADIES OVER THERE." said Choji.**

**" All right..." and with that Naruto took off his shirt. He was very muscular with scars of numerous battles. Hinata and Ayame stared as blood shot through their noses and passed out.**

**" Didn't know girls could be perverted." said Naruto.**

**" Well old buddy now you know. Come on I'll protect you from other girls who'll fall in love with you."**

**So with that Naruto and Choji sped off...**

**" So look at you old chum , your looks make Sasgay look like a regular old joe." said Choji.**

**" Thanks I think now where to go?" asked Naruto.**

**" Just stick bye me we're like comrades and today everyone women in this village is going to try to rape you."**

**Just for everyone to know, girls in this universe can actually rape guys so its quite funny...**

**" You're right."**

**" Oh bye the way , Sasuke and Kiba have admitted feeling things for you..."**

**" WHAT THE HELL???" said Naruto.**

**" DON'T WORRY ME AND SHIKA OVER THERE WILL PROTECTS YA CAUSE YOUR OUR BROTHER AND FRIEND!!!"**

**Naruto wanted to cry hearing that... He truly had friends now.**

**" Thanks , pal."**

**So they run off and stop at Yamanaka's shop ...**

**" HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" asked Naruto.**

**" I NEED TO GET SOME FLOWERS FOR MY MAMA SO I'LL GO IN FOR JUST TEN MINUTES THEN WE LEAVE." said Choji.**

**" Ok hurry up." said Naruto nervously.**

**So Choji had gone in and Naruto waited...and waited...and waited... until he noticed Ino and Sakura had spotted him.**

**" NARU-...KUN???" said the ladies.**

**In all their lives they had never seen a sweaty, battered, bruised chest like Naruto and their engines were on I mean really on.**

**/" Naru-kun by the time this is over I'm going to be the next Mrs. Uzumaki, believe it."/ said Inner Sakura.**

**/" Well , well Naru-kun it seems you have made me forget who I was dating."/ said Ino in her mind.**

**" OH OH..." was all Naruto could say...**

**To be continued...**

**P.S. NO INO AND SAKURA WILL NOT GET NARUTO THEY HAD THEIR CHANCE WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE BUT NOW HE WILL BE USED AS A " SEE BUT DO NOT TOUCH" FUN!!! I LIKE THE TEMANARU PAIRING OR TENNARU PAIRING ... I DON'T LIKE HINANARU BUT I'LL TRY IT. MOSTLY I DO LIKE ALL THE GIRL PAIRINGS WITH NARUTO BUT NO YAOI UNLESS I'M DRUNK AND SINGING THE MACARENA...**

**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW LOVE PEACE BROTHERS...**


	4. SAKURA AND INO PART ONE

**The lovable chase**

**I don't own Naruto... or else the world would suffer my wrath!!!**

**Sakura and Ino Part one...**

**Naruto was having a weird day. He thought Ayame and Hinata were scary... well let's start at the beginning.**

**Naruto was just relaxing in a bath house minding his own business when all of a sudden something appeared out of the water... It was... Ino??**

**" Hi Naru-kun have I told you how much I love you??" said Ino.**

**" No but I see you would love every guy seeing you get passed around like a piece of pie." said Naruto annoyed.**

**" Oh Naru-kun your so funny... and hot!!!" said Ino.**

**" Why don't you go bother your Sasuke-kun he's twice the man than me." said Naruto hoping she would chase the bastard.**

**" Oh I got over him when he betrayed the village. I love you Naruto Uzumaki." said Ino seductively as she walked closer to Naruto.**

**" Right you know something about love little miss fangirl. Well look at the time gotta go bye." with that Naruto poofed out of the bath house leaving Ino alone naked when Kakashi and Jiraiya walk in. To say their suprised... and joyful well they were. You all know cause their perverts.**

**Meanwhile at Tsunade's office...**

**Sakura couldn't concentrate because of a certain blonde. No it wasn't Ino you yuri lovers it was Naruto. You see when he got back she felt like her crush towards Sasuke rip apart and her heart fell in love with Naruto. But after years of rejection, Naruto finally stopped asking Sakura out. Well she...**

**" So still thinking about my brat??" said Tsunade who noticed Sakura walk towards the window.**

**" WHO ME?? NEVER I WOULD..."**

**" Right then how are you and Sasuke doing?" asked Tsunade.**

**" Well you see..." when all of a sudden Naruto poofed in the room half naked with only a towel on...**

**" Man I don't know what's going on with the girls today but they sure are acting weird. Hey sakura."**

**Sakura was staring at Naruto's chest so much she got a nose bleed.**

**" OH SAKURA IS THAT A NOSE BLEED YOUR HAVING FOR NARUTO OR ARE YOU HAPPY TO SEE HIM??" said Tsunade.**

**" W-W-WAIT I-I-I..." was all Sakura could muster...**

**" That was a terrible joke old hag. You see that is why you need a home for old folks so we can be spared from terrible jokes like that." said Naruto.**

**" NARUTO!!!" then she punched Naruto sky high...**

**" Anyways we have no missions today so go home and change if you don't want to get raped today."**

**" Get raped?? By who??"**

**" N-N-NARUTO Y-Y-YOU I-I-IDIOT GO BEFORE I POUNCE ON YOU!!!"**

**" And she means she's gonna jump on you and have her way with you.. wink wink."**

**" AHHHHHHHHHHHH YOUR RIGHT BAAA CHAN LATERS!!!" and with that he poofed away.**

**So for the rest of the day Tsunade had to explain to Sakura what just happened to hear about having sexual feelings towards Naru.**

**Meanwhile Naruto had finally gotten changed when he overheard Sakura and Ino arguing...**

**" NO HE LOVES ME!!"**

**" NO HE DOESN'T WHY WOULD HE LOVE YOU FOREHEAD!!"**

**" RIGHT LIKE DATING A PIG IS GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!"**

**" SCREW YOU FOREHEAD!!!"**

**" NO YOU FIRST PIG!!!"**

**So Naruto walked towards them thinking they were fighting over Sasuke again but boy was he wrong because they are about to take him for a wild ride...**

**I finally got a chapter of this story down...wooooopeeeeeee!!!**


	5. SAKURA AND INO PART TWO

The lovable chase

I don't own Naruto but have the right to fight to live...eh sorry the intro joke isn't funny just don't feel like living up to the expectations of being funny.

* * *

Sakura and Ino part two

" Hey what are you ladies fighting about?" asked Naruto but little did he realize while they had their backs towards him they were smirking with evil.

" Oh Naru-kun its just well we're fighting to see..." before Naruto could do anything they had tied him up.

" WAIT A MINUTE THIS WAS A TRAP WASN'T IT?" asked a nervous Naruto.

" Why yes Naru-kun it was you see, we want you Naru-kun and if we have to bear your children so be it." said Sakura with a smexy grin.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO CRAZY WHAT ABOUT YOUR SASUKE-KUN??" asked a shocked Naruto.

" Well you see Naru-kun..." Ino began to say.

" Its first off all, Sasuke is gay. Secondly your a major hottie and lastly your a sweet guy so its all the ingredients to make you ours." said Sakura blushing

" Sharing is caring for us, Naru-kun." said Ino who also blushed.

" Well I guess that's information that I would like to not know I suppose." said Naruto.

" What does that mean?" said the two girls in unison.

" It means... IS THAT KAKASHI WITHOUT HIS MASK?"

" WHAT WHERE??" and with that Naruto managed to escape the fierce powers of the evil minds...

Anko and Kurenai Part One

After Naruto had finally achieved freedom he went to Ichiraku's ramen stand to where by good gracious luck happen to be the old man.

"How are you my number one customer?" asked the old chef.

" Not good...is Ayame here?"

" No but do you want me to find her?"

" No!!! I'm good so how's the business, old man?"

Just as he was about to answer he looked over to find two women with short catholic schoolgirl skirts and very revealing shirts knocking the old man with a nose bleed.

" Man never thought the old man was a pervert guess I can't blame him."

" HI NARU-KUN!!" screamed a purple hair, brown eyed woman.

" Uhhh.. do I know you? " asked Naruto.

" Oh Naru-kun its me Anko and this is my friend Kurenai."

" Hi."

" Well hi listen nice to meet both of you but you just knocked out my chef and seeing that I'm hungry..."

" You know we could always feed you what you want."

" That's if you want to ... Naruto-sama."

" Naruto-sama, since when have I been called that. No thanks."

/ Come on kit. These two seem to be on their prime and are hot for you./

" Shut up."

" Are you talking to us?" asked Anko slightly confused.

" Nah well listen I'll just go hang out with Shikamaru." said Naruto.

As he was about to leave, Anko summoned some snakes and wrapped around Naruto.

" Damn I hate that Oroch taught you that Anko-sensei but is that Kakashi naked??"

Both of the girls turned around to say" Where?" and just as Naruto began to run, he saw Kakashi fall out of his bathroom naked with a big sneeze.

" Curse Naruto, no... wait... ladies..." but it was too late and Kakashi was taken for a wild time.

Naruto had been spared for only a temporary time so he decided to find a costume.

Meanwhile with Kakashi...

" NO PLEASE LISTEN ANKO, KURENAI I CAN HELP..."

" Help with what?" asked the two girls.

" With getting Naruto I'll help if you spare my life." said Kakashi while kneeling for mercy.

" OK YOU HAVE YOURSELF A DEAL!! LADIES BACK OF HIM!!!"

So with two kunoichi women against normal women it was a battle not worth watching. After a while the Kunoichi were celebrating and the civilian women were hurting.

" Ok Kakashi let's go get our Naru-kun!!" screamed Anko loudly.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

Well this chapter is finished Telemundo style... may all have violence for Christmas, wooo!!!


	6. ANKO AND KURENAI PART ONE

The Lovable Chase

Disclaimer: I don't have to be rich to not own Naruto... so deal with it yo!!!

* * *

Anko and Kurenai Part one...

It seemed everything was going to go their way for these two lovely ladies. The hunt was on to catch their fox boy to devour him in their ... uhhum books yeah that's where I'm going with this. Also with the help of his former sensei, forcefully of course, Kakashi.

" Ok Kakashi how do we catch our Naru-kun?" asked Anko slyly.

" Well if you ladies let me go, I'll tell you." said Kakashi with a smile.

" Oh of course we're not going to do that silly you would just run off and tell our cute fox lover to look out for traps." said Kurenai with an evil smile.

" It didn't hurt to try right?" asked Kakashi.

" Well actually for you, this is going to hurt a lot." said Anko with an evil smile as well...

Meanwhile with our hero of the story...

Naruto had been running a while before he decided that he'd try to hide in the hokage's room.

Note: The rest won't be written cause we have gotten ourselves to the part where we were in the first chapter , sorry for confusing you reviewers.

After being caught Naruto tried one last thing ... a Sexy no jutsu.

" Hey come on ladies I'm as big a pervert as Kakashi and Jiraiya you could let me go now right." asked a coy Naruto.

" Why sure.." said Kurenai..

" Cool then.."

" NOT!!!" said Anko.

" Ok you guys made me do this... HAREM NO JUTSU!!!" screamed Naruto.

At first it looked like it might have worked but then Kurenai just destroyed the sexy girls.

" P-P-Please you ladies don't want to do this.. how about Asuma or Iruka they need some loving or Ibiki?" asked a scared Naruto.

" Sorry Naru-kun what I want I get and since I was spoiled as a child I always got my dessert. This time it happens to be you." stated Kurenai with such a lustlful look that Naruto knew he was screwed so he did the only thing he could do was pass out.

As the men and women of the village looked on, the guys were angry for he was the first guy to get raped by two sexy women. As for the women they now truly felt sorry for the kyuubi boy and promised to treat him a little better.

Naruto's mind...

/ HAHAHA THE MAN WHO TOOK DOWN OROCHIMARU AND KILLED SOME AKATSUKI IS GETTING RAPED!!! OH THE FUNNY IRONY OF IT ALL!!! GUESS I HAVE TO THANK THAT MINATO GUY FOR PLACING ME HERE. ITS BEEN QUITE FUN TO SEE THE KIT GET SCREWED LIKE THIS..

Back at Kurenai's apartment...

Naruto felt cold and very out there but at the same time felt different. He was about to jump out when he realized the two cougars were clinging on to him and seeing that if he woke them up, Anko and Kurenai would want a round two he decided to just cling on to dear life. Then to see smiles across their faces he realized he must have done something to please them or rather Kyuubi had made him do it. Life was incredibly cruel to Naruto Uzumaki at times and this didn't help.

It was early morning and as Naruto arrived he saw Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi waiting for him. Sakura well she had hearts in her eyes, Sasuke also had them which was creeping Sakura and Kakashi a lot and Kakashi was with a bored expression.

" Yo, Naruto ready for a mission like old times sake?" asked Kakashi.

" No please let me go to sleep I need sleep." said a tired and very raped Naruto.

" Oh so what were you doing last night that made you that way?" questioned the curious Kakashi.

" Work, now please..."

" Kakashi, maybe we should let Naru-kun sleep." said Sakura.

" Ahh since when has it been Naru-kun, Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

Well her reaction was not well taken with a burning red face of embarrassment , luckily for her, Naruto was too tired to notice.

" I'll take him upstairs to his room." said Sakura.

/ SHANNARO!! and once were in his bed we are going to make him ours!!!/ screamed her inner with giddy delight.

" Very well but please try not to have your way with him Sakura we need him on our mission with some energy." said Kakashi with a calm expression.

Sakura was flushed and Kakashi was laughing at her expense.

/ He's dead. One of these days I'm going to kill that old pervert./ said inner thoughts of one pink haired woman.

For once in her life she agreed with her inner, Kakashi would pay severly.

Meanwhile with the cougars...

Anko and Kurenai had been restless after that morning of delicious sleep. Somehow the old hag had to go bother them and asked them on a mission.

" Why doesn't that old dinosaur just die already? I want to be with Naru-kun." said a frustrated and angry Anko.

" Come on Anko relax we'll get Naru-kun right now just take out your agressions on those men like Asuma , Kakashi, Iruka and Gai, especially him." smirked Kurenai.

" Yeah I like the way you think Kurenai. Since when have you had this evilness in you?" asked a curious Anko.

" Since I got a taste of my favorite meal, foxboy special." said Kurenai playfully.

As the two girls left, in the shadows lurked two figures hearing about..

" Well well two old cougars and two ho's think they can steal our man." said the one figure.

" Yeah but as soon as we come to the picture and Naru-kun sees us he will have no option to surrender." said the other figure.

" Indeed but now we just wait and see what happens, come let's go."

With that the two figures disappeared but not before tripping with some trash cans.

It was indeed getting ridiculous for the guys, their women were chasing after Naruto the dobe instead of them. So they decided to call a men's meeting.

" This is getting ridiculous, I used to have Ino and Temari at the palm of my hands but now they don't notice me." stated Shikamaru with anger.

" Yeah I mean I have been busting my butt to get into Hinata's pants by being there for her but all she talks about is Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." cried Kiba.

" You see everyone? Naruto loves taking things that aren't his. Those women are our slaves, we're the ones that should be having them bow to us not that dobe." said Sasuke with jealousy.

" So what is your plan?" asked Asuma.

" Well it goes something like this..." and as the scheme was being hatched they did not notice a guy in a green jumpsuit spying on them.

/YOSH!!! NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE IN UNYOUTHFUL DANGER!!! I MUST HELP NARUTO-KUN SURVIVE THIS UNYOUTHFUL BETRAYAL!!/

With that the Leaf's supposed handsome devil sped off to find Naruto...

What will happen...will the youthful Lee help Naruto in time??

Am I going chibified??

Stay tuned...


	7. ANKO AND KURENAI PART TWO

The Lovable Chase

I don't own Naruto nor the idea well maybe...hohos anyone?

* * *

Anko and Kurenai Part two...

After a long day of training Naruto had decided to take a relaxing day at the springs but what he didn't realize was that he was being spied on by two people.

" Let me see I want to see Naru-kun in all his glory." said one person

" Wait let me just spy on him and then its your turn." said the other person.

" But you've been hogging the freaking binoculars all day." sighed the other.

" Hold on ..."

Meanwhile with the rest of the guys...

" Ok its settled we will make him pay for this." said Sasuke.

/Yes and once all the girls are taken Naruto will be ours for the taking./ squealed his gay ass inner self.

" So who leads him into the trap? " asked Kiba.

" I'll do it even though its troublesome." sighed Shikamaru.

" Uchiha I have a question for you ." said Shino.

" What is it? "

" What do you gain out of this? I've heard you never much paid attention to that Sakura or Ino girl so why now?" asked the curious Shino.

Shino, Choji and Kakashi had stand in a corner. They did not want to get involve because they had a connection with Naruto but didn't want to betray their close friends so rather than get involved they stayed in the sidelines and good thing too.

/DAMN THAT BUG BASTARD MIGHT BE ON TO US ACT LIKE YOUR MOODY SELF!/

" Hn. I just want to see Naruto fail like the failure he is nothing else."

/ Good one now no one else will suspect anything./

Hence why Choji , Shino and Kakashi were smart about doing anything to Naruto. What these idiots didn't notice was three things...number one Tsunade had seen and heard everything that they said and complained using the crystal ball of the former hokage's and was pretty much pissed off. Number two Lee had gone to warn Naruto about his "youth" in danger because of jealous Shika, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Asuma. Number three, Anko , Kurenai , Ino , Sakura, Ayame and Hinata had heard all that they said because they were in the hokage's room and when you threaten their Naru-kun it pretty much means all hell breaks loose.

In other words, these guys were about to get the beatings out of their lives and not even the Shaningan nor Buyakugan could protect or see this coming.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto was at his ramen stand eating his favorite food Miso ramen when two green clad people sat next to him.

" Yosh Naruto we have to leave."

" Huh?"

" Your youth young Naruto is in danger. Lee told me of this most unyouthful betrayal and are here to protect you!" yelled Gai.

" Wait let me finish my story and then ... but something knocked the three men out ..."

After a few hours of being unconscious he woke up to find himself tied up to a bed.. and two women were standing naked at him. One seemed to have brown bun hair while the other was a blonde with four ponytails. FOUR PONYTAILS AND BUNS?? THAT'S..

" Hi Naru-kun." said the two women seductively.

" TEMARI?? TEN-TEN??"

" Yes its us Naru-kun why are you sad to see us?" asked Ten-Ten trying to get Naruto to feel bad for them.

" No its just what are you doing?"

" Well Naruto it seems we just want to thank you for being so nice to everyone so let's get the fun started ." squealed Temari which quite scared Naruto. He didn't even consider these two to have any feelings for him.

/Now what am I going to do?/

DUM DUM D UM... Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to get this chapter out... don't worry they'll be more of me...me stories.. laters yo


	8. TEMARI AND TENTEN PART ONEBLOOD?

The Lovable Chase

I feel giddy oh so giddy , so giddy and witty and...

Lee" YOUTHFUL!!"

Lee you piece of monkey crap you ruined my singing!!

Lee" Yosh that is most unyouth..." but is sent flying and the world gets to see a giant booger flying across the sky.

I don't own Naruto my friends...

* * *

It was not a pretty sight to behold as Neji , Shika, Sasuke, Kiba and Asuma were pretty much on the floor bloody as hell while Choji, Shino and Kakashi huddled up and hugged each other fearing for their lives. The reason... well let's see the flash back..

(Flashback)

" All right so its settled we set the trap of beating the crap out Naruto at dawn." sighed Shikamaru.

" Right!!"

Oh ho not so fast dastardly villains for as they cheer for their evil plan the door gets broken down by...Tsunade!!

" Ok who's damn plan was it to attack Naruto?" yelled the woman with the vain popping out of her head.

" It was Sasuke who plan this!!" yelled Shika, Neji, Kiba and Asuma, the cowardly lions.

" You damn traitors!" yelled Sasuke. ( Notice the cruel irony of this situation, karma sucks)

Just then the other girls arrived at the scene to find Tsunade pissed off.

" Oh thank god ladies please help us with the Hokage she's gone crazy." worriedly said Asuma.

At first they seemed to look normal but then a few clouds gather around these angry women.

" So you boys thought you could get away with attacking our Naru-kun ?" asked the evil angry Kurenai.

" Thought we were pretty stupid and wouldn't find out about it." said Sakura angry and when she's angry it gets nasty time.

" W-Well you see..." Asuma tried to explain but it was too late. After several Tsunade and Sakura punches, kicks from Anko and Kurenai, and Ino using her mind jutsu to paralyze each guy while Hinata used her Buyakugan to use her Jyuuken to attack their chakra points so they couldn't escape. Mercy would not be shown upon them today it seemed.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

It had been three hours since he had been knocked out and felt very cold.

" Ahhh damn where are my clothes?" asked a blushing Naruto.

Just then he noticed something soft being pressed up on his arms and looked to see that Temari and Ten-Ten had indeed gotten the party started. So Naruto did what any hero would do...

He got a major nosebleed and passed out immediately.

" Yosh I wonder where... Naru-kun ..." was the last thing Rock Lee said before looking to see his teammate and the sand girl naked and he passed out with a nosebleed .

As Gai was wondering around he noticed Rock Lee on the ground and ran towards him...

" LEE MY BELOVED STUDENT WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING FROM YOUR NOSE ..DID SOME ONE DO SOMETHING SO UNYOUTHFUL TO ..." and when he turned around the sensei followed the students to lala land and passed out with a nosebleed as well...

Back with the fellas...

After two hours the women had finally gotten their resolve done after beating the crap out of those who threaten their Naru-kun.

" W-Well it seems that their unconscious." sighed Hinata.

" Wow Hinata who knew you could be so vicious?" suprisingly said Ino.

" Well it is Naruto ... wait a minute have any of you seen Naruto today?" asked Tsunade worriedly.

" No Tsunade-sama we haven't..."

Where are you Naruto?

/ Yeah your suppose to come to me so we can have a happily ever after...which I mean sex of course../

What? You're a pervert.

/ Honey if your talking about me then your talking about yourself wouldn't you like to see his big long.../

That was all the came out as Sakura passed out with a major nosebleed... Who knew?

" What the hell forehead?" angrily said Ino because some of her blood landed on her favorite or supposedly Naruto's "favorite" clothes.

" I think she's saying something..."

" Oh Naruto give me your big long..."

That was all that could be said before the rest of the gals passed out with major nosebleeds...

Meanwhile a danger was forming as two strangers were coming to the village...

" I wonder if Naru-kun rememebers me?" said the one girl.

" Don't worry when we're done with him he will remember for sure...If you catch my drift..."

" So our you sure that our plan will work?"

" I suppose it doesn't hurt to try does it?" asked the black haired girl.

" No I guess not." sighed the orange haired girl.

" Good now let's go..."

With that the two girls walking in to Konoha not preparing themselves to go to war for our dumb clueless blonde friend... oh the joys of Harems

Oh oh Naruto's not out of the woods yet... dum dum... stay tuned...


	9. TEMARI AND TENTEN PART TWO

The Lovable Chase

I don't own Naruto ...sighs ...oh welll

* * *

As the two gals entered the gates they were being stared at not as enemies but as eye candy.

" Geez is this place so perverted?" questioned the orange haired woman.

" I don't know but as long as we get to see Naruto-kun we should be all right." sighed the black haired girl.

" I hope you're right Haku its been a while that I've seen him since I tried to attack him and that Sakura girl."

" Why did you attack them Sasame?"

" Ehehehe well I thought they were a part of Orochimaru's army or something."

As the two girls giggled their way into the village little did they realized they had beaten the crap out of the old pervs in the village...

Meanwhile with Naruto, Ten-Ten and Temari...

It had been nearly four hours since Naruto had seen daylight and could sense something nice and squishy beside him ...

" Had a good sleep Naru-kun?" asked a blonde goddess with a slight eyebrow raised.

" Ehehehe why are you guys naked? I thought you liked Neji and you liked Shikamaru..." questioned Naruto as he wrapped the blanket around himself.

" So you would think, geez, everybody thinks that I like Neji, oh please, I mean yeah he's ok looking but geez he has some hair problems that makes him look like a girl ."

" Shikamaru? Ha he's too damn lazy to even deal with women."

" Besides Naruto you are really amazing you go around helping others and don't ask anything in return." as Tenten crawled closer to Naruto.

" Naruto you gave me my family back and were willing to sacrifice yourself to save my brother , I don't think I can repay you but I can sure try besides you're really cute and its rare to find a guy with gorgeous eyes and a sexy tan...speaking of which ready for round two?"

As Naruto was about to take off when green spandex boy finally came out from his nosebleed.

" Yosh TenTen-chan that is most unyouthful to rape our comrade during his time of need!!" obvious to the part that the women were ready to kill him right there and then.

Naruto realizing that this may be stupid he cursed himself and then took off in a flash, leaving the girls ..well peeved.

" Where the hell did Uzumaki go to?" asked an angry Temari cough..future Tsunade..cough

" I don't know but now you will pay Lee!!" and with that the two girls pinned down Lee and grabbed some scissors ...

" YOUTH!!" was what Maito Gai and Naruto Uzumaki could hear and shivered.

/ Oh my beloved Lee your springtime of youth has been tainted forever !!/ was all that Maito Gai could think before he took off to cry to his picture of Lee when he was youthful.

As for Naruto.../ Damn he got a harsh punishment, who knew kunoichi women could be vicious?/

A.N./ Isn't it obvious?/

So for a few hours Naruto finally found a place at peace or so he thought...

" Ahh its such a nice and very pleasant place to just relax..time to nap..." just then a noice was heard and before Naruto could do anything was struck with a paralyzing needle.

" Hi Naruto-kun are you happy to see us..."

" W-W-What the hell ?? Sasame, Haku how can you still be alive?"

" Well you see Naru-kun seems I got a second chance at life and well decided to look for you when I meet Sasame-san her and well we became best friend and you can take the rest Sasame."

" Thank you Haku-san well Naru-kun we decided that we would join together to find you... and well here we are..."

" Find me for what exactly?" asked the nervous blonde.

" Well ... to thank you and we know a way how..." with those two evil smirks they nearly grabbed only to be rescued by...Lee!!

" Oh thank Kami and thanks Lee..."

" YOSH IT IS NO PROBLEM NARUTO-KUN FOR WE MUST SAVE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS FROM ALL THOSE UNYOUTHFUL GIRLS OR I MUST DO A THOUSAND PUSHUPS WITH MY FEET!!"

Little did they realize it was not even close to being over... after all Naruto did affect a ton of girls , kunoichi, princesses, and civilians all the same...

Bwahahaha chapter done, I'm so evil... I mean come on which girl hasn't had her life affected by Naruto. So even Tsunade and Shizune will be involved...I have at least ten more chapters but I will need help so please send ideas...yosh my flames of youth are being unyouthful..I must eat ten thousand pancakes or else die of unyouthfulness!!


	10. HAKU AND SASAME PART ONE

The Lovable Chase

I don't own Naruto and even if I did I wouldn't tell you...Now on to the show!!

Naruto had finally awoken after a terrible attack that he had suffered.

" Oh my head...w-where am I?" asked the drowsy blonde.

Now Naruto was no fool when it came to danger...well most danger but little did he realize his nightmare or most men's dreams of glory were about to happen.

" Hi Naru-kun remember me?" asked the orange haired young woman.

" U-Ugh I can't seem to be able to see you what happened why did you paralyzed me?" was the woozy shinobi asking as he tried desperately liberate himself from the chair.

The girl could only giggle at his drunken monkey antics of trying to escape their clutches..." Naruto-kun I wasn't the one who did that and I'll give you a hint, you nearly saw me naked the first time we officially met."

" Uhhh...nope their is no way that I would be perverted enough to...S-Sasame-chan?"

" Yes Naruto-kun its me Sasame, its been awhile hasn't it and over there I think you met her before?"

" Hello Naruto-kun it's been awhile..." smiled Haku as she blushed.

" Haku-chan, I'm glad to see you since Wave..." smiled Naruto

" Thank you, Naru-kun." blushed the ex-nin.

" Oh how romantic , you really are a sweet guy..."

" I'll be back have to take care of business..." and Haku left the room.

" Hurry back, or you'll miss the fun." smirked the orange haired nin.

" Well hehehe why are you here?" asked a confused and nervous blonde.

" Well guess..."

" If you came to Konoha to seek revenge for what happened that day I only have one thing to say..."

" Ok what is it Naru-kun?" smiled Sasame.

" Shinanigans!!" screamed the blond.

As the two questionly looked at Naruto two green men appeared before them... it was...

" Yosh Naruto-kun!! We are here to protect your youthful youth from such unyouthful acts." yelled Maito Gai

" Gai-sensei you are so hip..."

" Thank you Lee you are so youthful for saying such youthful things..."

" Agghh one more time you say youthful you guys and I'll throw a kunai at you and shove it straight up your ass!" snarled Sasame as Naruto kept trying to get himself free from the rope.

" Did you hear that Gai-sensei? She just said some unyouthful things...how very..." but the youth comments went interrupted as Sasame stuck a kunai up Lee's ass.

Lee could only fly away in pain as he cried...while Gai's eyes went red.

" Yosh you have hurted my youthful student now you shall pay...with my disco youthful dance..."

As he started dancing, Sasame could no longer hang on to the real world and passed out as Naruto felt it was the time to leave before he too passed out and crashed out.

As Gai looked at his surroundings... he felt very proud..

" I am truly the youthful lord of dance...bow bestow my precious..." but was hit with a needle as he passed out.

" You and your son will pay for kidnapping my Naru-kun..." and took the two green giants to pay the price. May Kami help them all...

Meanwhile with Naruto

After leaving the cursed room he felt that he was free. Who knew that girls had it bad for him. Still it be better wanted from gorgeous girls than from a sick pedophile like Orochimaru.

As Naruto was running he spotted Ichiraku's and decided to stop by...wrong mistake...as he sat down a strong chakra rope tied him up.

" Damn what now...oh my god..." and there stood women ...women he knew, from the sensei and Anbu women to his genin and chunnin kunoichi.

/ _Oh my god, I'm going to get raped_./

At first the fox put his paw in his face to think then he said what he could only think of...

**/ RUN BOY RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED!!/** and so Naruto tried to take his advice only to trip on a rock...

Yuugao, Yugito, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Ayame, Sakura, Temari, Ino, Ten-Ten , and even Shizune had the look of one sentence as they advance towards him ...

_There's no escape mr.bonds_

Chapter ended...sorry for the shortness..like Naruto's shortness...

Naruto" Hey screw you pal..."

Sexual harrassment panda... you've been a bad donkey...


	11. HAKU AND SASAME PART TWO

The Lovable Chase

I don't own Naruto or else Orochimaru would dance the Macarena...

Oroch" You think I would stoop so low like you pathetic fool?"

Heloves" For your boyfriend Sasuke you would."

Oroch" Bitch."

Heloves" Yep now on to the show...mean story... oh and I don't own Naruto again or else Sasuke would be dead in the second chapter."

* * *

It was another day at Naruto's house...wait when did he have chandeliers in his house?

" Oh my head w-where am I?" asked Naruto only to sit up and see over eleven naked women bodies all over him and quickly felt a massive bloodloss coming so he pinched his nose and tried to squirm his way out...

/ _I've got to get out of here or else I'm going to die of exhaustion or of a massive nosebleed. Ero-sennin would kill all the children in the world just to be in my spot hopefully he doesn't_./

As Naruto tried to sneak away the dumb duo decided to crash through...

" Yosh Naruto-kun we are here to save your youthful...your youthful..." as Gai gawked at the naked bodies of the now awaken kunoichi he did what any decent man could...firehosed full amounts of blood as he passed out.

/ _I guess Gai's not gay then, huh, weird_./ thought all the Kunoichi and Naruto.

Then the women deciding to make Naruto feel bad ,turned towards Naruto with fake pouts

" Naruto-kun were you trying to get away from us?" asked a supposedly sad Kurenai.

" What if I was to answer yes?" nervously smiled Naruto.

" Well Naru-kun it means some punishment would be in order..." smirked the pink haired teammate.

" P-P-Punishment?"

" Well yess...first off well tell Tsunade-sama that you shouldn't be allowed to be in missions anymore." smirked Anko.

Naruto was hurting bad, what else could they take away from him.

" Next, Naruto-kun I would stop making any ramen." smirked Ayame with gave Naruto the chills.

" P-Please n-not t-that..." cried Naruto as he got on his knees and shed comical tears.

" Then you have to listen to our commands, sweetie.." smirked Ino.

Naruto was about to sigh, when a certain Uchiha came crashing through...

" No one will steal my beloved's heart..." smirked the Uchiha.

Everyone ( which I mean just the kunoichi) sweatdropped at what he just revealed.

/ _So that's why Sasuke-teme never paid attention to girls, damn and it was so obvious too._./ thought Ino.

/ _Sasuke-kun looks so hot!!/_ expressed the outer Sakura.

/**NO PLEASE FOCUS ON NARU-KUN!!/** nervously expressed the inner Sakura not wanting that part anymore.

Naruto on the other hand had not stayed to pay attention to hear Sasuke's proclamation or the screams that were from the teme as he was beaten within an inch of his life for letting their Naruto-kun get away. Well everyone except Sakura who regained her love for Sasuke.

Naruto was terrified, to his left were his fangirls, to his right... cougars... all the look of rape the fox.

/_ Sometimes I wish I was ignored again...not!! But still it's too much..._/

As Naruto thought some more about his life, a stranger grabbed him from behind and captured and placed him in her carriage...

Meanwhile with the girls...

They all smirked as they had beaten Sasuke, placed lipstick on him and gave him the worst wedgie in history of wedgies as he hanged by the door out cold...

" Damn our Naru-kun ran away..." sighed Kurenai.

" W-Well w-we c-could a-always g-go l-look f-for h-him..." expressed a messy haired Hyuuga after doing some...as Gai would say " unyouthful" activities.

" Nah how about we all go to a spa for some relaxation after our afternoon fun?" smirked Anko.

After the votes were ten to one , the one being Sakura wanting to help her Sasuke-kun off the door while the rest left to go relax.

Meanwhile with Haku and Sasame...

They were pissed, how dare those two green freaks take their Naru-kun away.

" Those two will pay dearly ..." expressed Sasame as she threw kunais at doll that looked like Lee.

" Oh when I am done with them, they're going to wish to have kept their youth away from this situation." growled Haku as she threw needles at Gai's crotch.(Yipess)

With Gai and Lee...

" Lee my youthful student I sense our youthfulness is in danger." smiled Gai.

" Yosh Gai-sensei you are wise for I also fear for my youthfulness!!" smiled Lee while giving the thumbs up.

" We shall go into hiding let us go to the Protection Agency..." and they ran to Konoha's Protection Agency or as it's know as KPA...

As soon as they had arrived, it took nearly twelve hours before they finally got to the front.

" Yosh we are here for new youthful identity as we are being hunted..." smiled Gai.

" Ok from now on you will be Maito Gai..." which the lazy guy in the Agency pointed to Lee.

" You will be Rock Lee from now on..." as the guy chewed his gum and pointed at Gai.

" YOSH THOSE ARE MOST YOUTHFUL IDENTITY CHANGES, THEY SHALL KEEP US IN SAFETY AND OUR BURNING SPRINGTIME YOUTH SHALL SHINE FOREVER!" yelled the Jounin...

" Gai!"

" Lee-sensei!"

" Gai!"

" Lee-sensei!" before a big old waterfall fell as the new student and sensei hugged it out gay style of youth.

Meanwhile with Naruto ...

He been tied up and was placed a cloth over his eyes so he couldn't see...

" It's ok, you can place it down now..." kindly said the unknow voice as his cloth was placed down only to find the one woman in the world he didn't want to see.

" Hi Naru-kun!!" smiled the blonde haired priestess.

" Hello Shion-chan!"

" It's time to make that promise into a reality..." lustfully expressed Shion.

Naruto was in deep trouble...

End Chapter...

I like Shion because she's the only one who said hey Naruto's let's make babies!! Too funny... I laughed because he didn't understand which is fine, nobody was around to explain sex to Naruto until Jiraiya and even then Naruto didn't pay much attention to it.

Coming soon!! Kunoichi, Princess and Priestess Tournament only one will have the idiot blond's hand in marriage...idea was by a great story which I can't remember...but whoever wrote it that was a great chapter!!


	12. SHION AND FUNNY LOOKING CHAPTER PART ONE

The Lovable Chase

I don't own Naruto or else...Naruto would have three girlfriends and Sasuke-teme would be a prancing little fairy... he's an ass...

Wooh I hate a fictional character more than soon to be ex-President Bush...how amazing is that!! Heloves is a good boy!!

* * *

Tsunade was just sighing and rubbing her head, how can Naruto cause such havoc every day in her life?

Every kunoichi in the village, was here asking her to force Naruto to marry them...and the damn brat wasn't there.

" Listen you just can't force me to force Naruto to marry you...he's independent, let him make his own..."

" NO!" yelled the kunoichi and a certain civilian female.

Meanwhile in a royalty cart...

Naruto was trying hard to get out before Shion made the promise of a lifetime too real...

" Priestess, we have arrived at the Hokage Tower..."

" Excellent, don't worry Naruto-kun once we get married we'll get hard at work at making a new priestess." giggled the purple eyed priestess as she dragged the blond to the Hokage's office.

/ Fox, help!!/

/ Bwahaha , feel the pain of.../

/ If you don't help me I will go to rain and find Nibi and let her rape you !!/

/ You wouldn't.../ shivered the fox in fright.

/ Oh wouldn't I ? Now that jinchuuriki have all gathered and gotten to know each other, all I have to do is go to Yugito-chan's and well once we are getting busy, you won't be able to run away from Nibi your greatest fangirl./ smirked the blond in his head.

/ You damn evil bastard./ as Kyuubi for the most strongest demon of all time that could defeat anyone had one weakness he could not beat...fangirls.

Author's note: In this fun story the Akatsuki's goal has changed from taking the demons to destroying all the pocky in the world. Won't someone be pissed of their evil goals

/ Fine kit ...you win...oh wait./ as the mental talking ended Naruto was in the room ...where nearly twenty two women were there all who looked like they were going to kidnap him.

" Dattebayo Tsunade help me." whispered Naruto to Tsunade as he rushed behind her.

Tsunade sighed, this was the same problem that Minato used to have...too many women after one man.

" All right that is enough, now what brings you here priestess?" fake smiled the Hokage at seeing the blond priestess reminding her too much of her younger years.

" Oh I'm just here to tell you that I'm here to bring Naruto-kun to my village and have babies with him." smiled the platinum blond.

The room got quiet, real quiet until ...." WHAT!?"

Tsunade just gawked at Shion seeing someone say it like it was nothing suprised her. That's when the most unnecessary person in the world arrived...Jiraiya

" Behold the mighty man of Konoha, a man who brings the opposite sex to their knees, one of the Legendary Sannin...Jiraiya!" yelled the toad hermit sensei while doing a stupid ( Hey!) dance.

All the girls in the room looked at Jiraiya with sweatdrops on their faces before Naruto rushed Jiraiya in a hug.

" Oh ero-sennin it was cold and dark , I felt weak and helpless." cried Naruto as he shed some tears of horror on Jiraiya's shoulders.

" What was boy? Tell me for I am here to help.." smiled the perverted white haired man.

" All these girls...raped ...me " as Naruto pointed at the kunoichi as they blew kisses at Naruto.

" HOW ...COULD..." began the pervert as he was pissed off while Tsunade was suprised.

/ Does he finally put aside his research for the well care of his godson?/

" YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A HAREM? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU NARUTO YOU COULDN'T EVEN TOLD SOME OF THEM TO CHECK ME OUT!!" yelled Jiraiya in frustration before getting a nice full fist of anger from Tsunade launching him into space.

" That out to shut you up pervert, and as for you ladies we have to come up with a solution because I'm sick of hearing you ladies come after Naruto with dangerous determination. So I here by declare a battle of the female rumble." smirked Tsunade only to sweatdrop as she watched the room become hostile as the women began eyeing each other.

After a long stand the kunoichi and royalty decendence it was finally calm in the Hokage tower.

" So Naruto I need to have a word with you." seriously expressed the Godaime.

" What is it baa-chan?"

" Don't call me that...anyways I need to know if you..." but before she could finish Naruto interrupted her.

" Hell no! I mean sure I like Sakura but the other girls just started assaulting me I swear." raised Naruto his hands in dispair.

After eyeing Naruto for a while she finally decided to give him a break.

" All right Naruto I believe you but, their is a problem." expressed Tsunade as she crossed her arms in serious face mode.

" Yeah what is it?" asked Naruto in confusion.

After a long pause Tsunade spoke..." My casino is not on full schedule I need you to speed up the process." smiled Tsunade.

" What? Is that it baa-chan ? How could that be more important..." as Naruto stopped a very evil and dangerous surrounding took place as Naruto slowly looked at Tsunade who was very pissed.

" I have not had my chance to gamble and if you don't help by god I will have you working on D-ranked missions for the rest of your life do you understand!!?" shouted the medic princess.

" Y-Y-Yes ma'am I-I'll get right on it..." nervously stuttered Naruto as he ran out the door.

" Have a good day, Naruto-kun!" smiled Tsunade as she waved at the poor blond.

Meanwhile south of the Hokage tower in the middle of the village...

Construction was being delayed on the casino due to the fact the workers were lazy and obviously eating their sandwiches , two certain spandex duo arrived at the scene.

" Yosh Gai-sensei they are building an unyouthful casino on our innocent, youthful village."

" Lee you are right we must destroy this unyouthful building before it corrupts the minds of our youthful village and then the Hokage will praise us." said Gai as he posed.

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!!"

In the trees , Kakashi Hatake just laid on a branch reading his Icha Icha when he over heard the plan.

" Tsunade-sama is not going to like this, oh well it was nice to have met you Gai." sighed the silver haired jounin as he continued reading.

Next chapter... Lee and Gai destroy the casino thus unleashing the wrath of the Legendary Sucker , plus the females prepare for battle!!!

Yosh may the spirits save Lee and Gai-sensei for what I am about to do to them


	13. Super Happy Mad Time

The Lovable Chase

I don't own Naruto or else Sasuke, Neji and Pein would not exist and I could pair who I wanted with each other and show massive blood loss.

* * *

The construction worker wiped his sweat off due to the massive overtime they were forced to do or shall he sugar it, participated as the Hokage would say for the construction of the casino. At first the villagers were upset at the new work in progress but quickly diminished when a certain busty woman gave them a cold hard glare the Nine-tailed fox would be proud of and nobody disagreed with her, not Shizune, not anyone.

Naruto just sighed trying to come up with a way not to do this mission but the urgency to comply was to great. S-ranked missions were awesome compared to D-ranked and after defeating the bastard Akatsuki and Oroch while dragging back the Uchiha he was too used to dangerous missions with great pay he might add.

" Man baa-chan is finally deciding to abuse her power and for her damn gambling habit too." sighed Naruto as he arrived at the construction.

" Woah it's one huge ass casino, hey look it's bushy brow and Gai-sensei I wonder what they're doing here unless...oh no!" Naruto's eyes grew wide at the realization that those two clowns were here to destroy Tsunade's casino.

Gai and Lee nodded and with that just agreed to be the victims of an angry sannin who takes away their loved one , whether it be Orochimaru and his little boys, Jiraiya and the hot naked women he peeps on, or Tsunade's gambling obsession. If someone dared take those three their loved ones you stood no chance of surviving, unless you had a bijuu in you but that's another story.

" Yosh Gai-sensei let us destroy this unyouthful place called a casino." Lee smiled as his teeth shined brightly.

" Yes youthful Lee we must destroy it or else watch Konoha's youth fall into despair. For the sake of the village let us defend Konoha's power of youth." shouted Gai with a pumped fist in the air.

Naruto quickly used his Hirashin technique and moved in front of the duo.

" No don't for kami's sake don't do it!" exclaimed the blond as he spread his arms and legs denying them access.

" Yosh Naruto your youthfulness is here to destroy the casino too? That is most wonderful!" smiled Lee as he gave Naruto the thumbs up.

" No Lee if you guys destroy this casino no one on earth will be able to stop her from killing you guys." panickly said Naruto.

" Who are you talking about youthful Naruto-kun?"asked Gai as he scratched his head to figure out the identity of this strong person.

As Naruto was about to say , the green duo went to work and with their power of youth destroyed inch by inch of the casino using Dynamic entry and other excellent Taijutsu tools of destruction.

Meanwhile with Tsunade...

She was giddy ok she was beyond giddy after all she had gone through for the village, she decided to reward herself with a nice built casino where she could play her favorite game, poker. Of course other times it would be a place for her to get plastered and gamble away her money. So she whistled a happy tune as she neared the destination.

/ Soon we shall be together my precious./ thought Tsunade about her casino of course not sounding like a certain golem from a lord of the ring movie.

As she looked her eyes became wide and ready to cry as she saw that the casino she loved and had asked to be made was destroyed into pieces and in front of it two spandex men were smiling about youth...youth?

" G-GAI...LEE!!!" growled the Hokage as she stomped on the ground shaking the earth's core causing the civilians, workers and Naruto to run for their lives as she walked towards the two stupid shinobi with a sadistic smile that could scare the hell out of Madara.

" Oh good morning youthful Hokage-sama isn't this a wonderful..." was all Gai said as he got a strong fist connect to his mouth launching him a great distance.

" Gai-sense!! Hokage-sama what have you done to my youthful master..." another sentence cut short as she bashed him on the head, grabbed him by the collar of his spandex and slammed him into the ground over, and over again as blood spilled over the young men who were very youthful but not as youthful as the big boobed Hokage.

" Tsunade-baa-chan stop your killing him!!" shouted Naruto as he tried to get a grip on Tsunade but she was too intent on killing Lee so Naruto thought of one way of stopping her.

/ Why me?/ cried an inner chibi as Naruto turned Tsunade around and kissed her right in the mouth surprising the woman thus letting go of Lee who very youthfully ran away to save his sensei and hide for a few weeks from her wrath.

After a few more seconds, Naruto sweated like crazy as Tsunade was still in shock. The blonde knew that he was going to get sent into space but realized that if he died at least he did a good deed for his friends so prepared himself but all he saw was the woman looking at him...smiling?

" Your not a bad kisser gaki but someone's still going to have to build my casino." Tsunade sighed she really wanted to gamble but Naruto looked at her.

" Well Tsunade-baa-chan since you didn't kill me I could construct it and I'll try to finish it as fast as I can." the blonde scratched his head sheepishly as he got to work with the Hirashin no Jutsu and Kage Bushins.

/ He's such a good kid risking his life like that just to save those imbeciles. Still it was awkward to have him smooch me like that I guess I'll have to beat on Jiraiya for making him perverted./ smiled inwardly Tsunade as she walked away.

A few hours later...

The female kunoichi were still arguing about who was going to win the contest and claim the young jinchuuriki as theirs.

" Please the fact that you can even through a punch isn't going to be enough to win forehead. Naruto's as good as mine." smugly said Ino as she got a slap in the face by Sakura.

" Face it , Naruto-kun has always like me and when I'm done beating on you piggy he's going to be all mine." smiled Sakura.

" Cha!! Naru-kun's all ours you tell those bitches!!" exclaimed her certain inner.

" I thought you had regrown your crush on Sasuke-san, Sakura unless you seem interested in a gang bang with your teammates." Temari questioned as she got a red blush from the thought.

The arguments had gone through every female shinobi as they continued to argue that is when they saw Hinata freeze as her nose started to bleed.

" Hey Hinata are you ok you seem to be..." was all Ten-Ten could say as all the kunoichi drooled at the sight. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze without his shirt on sweating as he continued to work and drink a nice cool bottle of water.

Not a single female said anything for a while, from Anko to Temari they just stood quiet as their noses began to flow with red liquid not even noticing Jiraiya's giggles of them eyeing Naruto or hell even Shizune's and Tsunade's nose bleeds as well.

As they all stood mesmerized as the young blonde had already finished two-thirds of the casino and sat down.

" Man I'm so tired and hungry I'm going to faint, 'ttebayo, but if I do I might get raped out here. I better put my shirt on." lazily said Naruto as the kunoichi appeared before Naruto with smirks on their faces.

" E-Eh hi." Naruto gave a small wave as he noticed the females looked to have very bad intentions with the young man or good for most guys would think.

" So Naruto-kun seeing that your exhausted you could come over to my place and rest there." smiled Anko although it looked more like a creepy smile than anything else and Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop.

" N-N-No thank you I-I can just rest in my house." said the frightened blonde as the group surrounded the blonde slowly walking towards him like a group of dogs getting ready to pounce the meat they saw on the floor.

" Oh come on Naruto-kun we won't bite...much." lustfully said Ino as the girls all pouted making Naruto's effort to resist weaken.

" N-N-No that's just playing dirty." Naruto looked away not wanting to see every female's secret weapon, the pout.

/ I'm impressed with these vixens kit, this is some power I've never felt, it's making me want to bow down to them./

/ Shut the hell up fox, you're not helping./ thought Naruto but the moment he spaced out the girls had caught him and taken him back to their evil fortress of doom or for any straight man a beautiful paradise as none of the girls noticed a white haired man cursing Kami for giving Naruto luck with gambling and women.

The next day...

Tsunade grew impatient and nervous, she felt that her little pseudo-brother had been taken again and just wished they left him alone so Shizune could have him.

/ That girl is always making me do work and constantly around me, she needs to get laid and with who better than Naruto./ sighed Tsunade as all the females had arrived in the room.

" First off until the tournament ends no one is allowed to touch or be near Naruto." which got a whiny voices from all the females.

" Silence! Next I have the matches, so due to the fact that you Shion-san, Yuki-san, Haruna-san, and Ayame-san don't have fighting skills you will be placed in your tournament. Here's how it goes...

Ayame Ichiraku vs Princess Haruna

Priestess Shion vs Princess Yukie

The room stood quiet as the four females glared at each other preparing to fight to the end for their Naruto.

" Ok now that those matches have been set , the kunoichi tournament have been made and I'm going to announce..." said Tsunade as she grabbed some glasses and began to say the matches..

Sakura Haruno vs Sasame

Temari no Sabuka vs Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuuga vs Haku

Anko Mitarashi vs Yuuhi Kurenai

Ten-Ten will have a first round bye and faces the winner between Ino-san and Temari-san. The winner of the kunoichi tournament will face the winner of the ladies tournament, not that you kunoichi aren't ladies." sweatdropped Tsunade as she chuckled nervously.

" The fight between the ladies vs kunoichi will be held in a few days and the rules for that fight are simple, no taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu or any kunais, or paper bombs will be allowed." explained Tsunade as the kunoichi girls awwed in disappointment.

" Now as for you Naruto..." Tsunade smirked at seeing the blonde squirm in her eye sight..." You'll be placed under supervision by an Anbu to make sure not to get away." Naruto gulped and nodded, this was her chance to gamble and he knew if he took it away she would obliterate him like she did with Lee and Gai who are still recovering.

" Now go and be gone.." as everyone separated but not before the contestants glared at each other and then all eyed poor Naruto who ran home.

Tsunade just sighed before the Anbu appeared in front of the Hokage...

" You called me Tsunade-sama?" asked the Anbu.

" Yes, Uzuki Yugao you are here by in charge of keeping an eye on Naruto Namikaze." stated Tsunade as the Anbu bowed and took off.

/ Yes we've got the blonde god to ourselves the time has come to enjoy it./ inner giggled Yugao as she prepared for a night both she and Naruto wouldn't forget.

To be continued...

Next chapter, let the fights begin and what's this?

I still don't know if I'm going to go longer than 15 chapters, I'm thinking in the next two chapters I'll finish this story but what a ride. Besides I've got the others to think about.

This chapter is also a paying respect to March Madness which is basketball...that tourney always gets to me.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter I just got too many stories to do... by god I'm going to finish this story. Tired of seeing too many NaruXSasu stories, ladies for the love of god please stop.


End file.
